A Dauntless Romance
by marie.fangirl
Summary: {first fanfiction} Tris completed initiation not long ago and is ready to face the world as a Dauntless member. This is story is mostly about Tris and Tobias's relationship but don't worry, it's not all fluff:) Note: This story will take place as if there was no war. Rated M for sexual content and adult language. (Not that bad though)
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV:**

"Come on Tris!" pleads Christina, "It looks so good on you!"

I shoot her a death glare and look at myself in the mirror; Christina put me in a black, strapless dress cut at mid-thigh, topped with a sweetheart neckline. There are two slits on each side, each showing off a sliver of my pale stomach.

"No. Way. I look like a hooker!" I protest.

"You look hot Tris! Please! I'll even buy it for you!" she begs. But, I shake my head and begin to walk back to the dressing room.

"Will you get it for me?" she begs even more. I just keep on walking.

"Will you get it for Four?" she tries. I stop dead in my tracks. She really knows how to get to me.

"I bet he'll like it, especially for the party tonight." I can practically hear her smile as she talks. "The dress will have him drooling all over you Tris! Tell me that you don't want that!"

I sigh, "Look, I might not wear it tonight, but, I'll get it."

"Yay!" Christina screams! She pushes me back into the dressing room and won't stop jumping until we finally get through the check out.

"I know, I know!" says Christina. She has that look in her eyes, the one where she starts to think about- "Let's have a makeover session!"

I mentally facepalm. I should have known where this would lead. But, it's too late now and Christina starts to pull me back to her apartment.

"I can do a cat eye on you, or maybe a smoky eye. Lots of mascara will help out with how small your eyes are. Oh! And we'll definitely need to fill in those brows. And probably some plucking too..." Christina rants on and on but I stop listening fairly quickly. My thoughts wander off to the party tonight at Zeke's. This will be my first party I've had since I was an initiate. Maybe it will be good to get out, have some fun. For the past couple months I've been working as a government assistant. So, I've been spending lots of time in an office and taking small trips to the cafeteria to grab more cake for the meetings.

Christina grabs her keys, still taking about something called bronzer, and unlocks the door to her and Will's apartment. She leads me into the bathroom and sits me down at her vanity. She begins to tease and pull at my hair, but I just stare off into the distance, wondering what Four will think of my new look...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV:**

As I walk into the party, more like stumbling in these heels Christina forced me to wear, the stench of alcohol and sweaty bodies fills my lungs. I look around and see Zeke's apartment has been transformed into the ultimate Dauntless party zone; there is a huge bar stocked up with infinite amounts of beer, wine, liquor, and any other drink known to man, the furniture has been pushed aside to create dance floor in the center of the room, people are swinging from the hanging lights, and most people have come half-naked. Suddenly I feel awkward, as if I don't belong here. I turn to tell Christina I'm going to leave but she's already deep in the crowd. I should have known that would happen.

Suddenly, I feel large, muscular arms wrap around my waist. My instincts take over me and I elbow them in the stomach and push them to the ground. When I look down to see who my attacker is, I see a grinning Tobias looking back up at me. I extend an arm to help him up and we both begin to laugh uncontrollably. He brushes the dirt off his back and holds out his arms to hug me.

"Can I give you a hug or will you attack me again?" He jokes.

He pulls me tight to his chest and I bury my face into his shoulder. He pulls away and looks me up and down, examining the dress I had bought earlier, my curled hair, winged eyeliner, bright red lips, and 5" black pumps. I can feels my cheeks turn red and cover up my chest with my arms.

"You look beautiful Tris," He smiles, and brings my arms to my sides, "there's no need to be so nervous."

I sigh and place my hand is his, "Well, what are we going to do?"

He gives me a mischievous smile and says, "We are going to be Dauntless."

Tobias drags me onto the dance floor and begins to dance. But, I just stand there, having no clue what to do.

"What's wrong?" He stops dancing and steps closer.

"I just…" Oh, how am I going to say this, "I can't dance."

"Well then, let me show you." He says.

Tobias takes my hands and places them in his. He stands behind me, only an inch away. He sets his hands on my hips and begins to move side to side, his pelvis grinding against my hips each time.

"Just move up against me, like this." He whispers in my ear.

Tobias pushes against my back, he's so close now, there is no space between us. He continues to push himself towards me, moving his body to the music. We stay like that, matching our breathing, occasionally whispering in each other's ears. And all too quick, people start to leave, and the party atmosphere begins to fade. Soon enough, it's just Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Tobias, and me.

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" yells Zeke, interrupting the peaceful closeness I had with Tobias. I mutter a few curses and listen to Zeke.

"Let's play…Candor or Dauntless!" he proposes. I look around the room and see everyone smiling and high-fiving each other. Great, were going to play a game that I don't even know. I turn to expect to see Tobias upset that our time was interrupted but he too had an excited gleam in his eyes.

"I don't know how!" I admit, silencing everyone's cheers.

Christina walks over to me and speaks up, "So basically you have to choose either Candor or Dauntless, Candor being that you have to answer the truth about whatever personal question we ask, and Dauntless being well you know, Dauntless! Just a dare or some stupid, yet hilarious, act of defiance."

"And if you don't want to do the dare or answer the question…." I ask.

"You have to remove an article of clothing!" She giggles.

Great. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias POV:**

When Zeke announces that we will be playing Candor or Dauntless, I can feel my heart skip a beat. Memories come flooding back, I remember playing this game during my initiation with Zeke and the other initiates. I have become an expert at this game, I give out the best dares.

"I don't know how to play!" Tris says.

I laugh in my head a little, I almost forgot that she is new to the whole Dauntless thing. While Christina explains the rules to Tris, we all flood into Zeke's bedroom and sit in a circle. I pat my lap for Tris to sit on, but she just shakes her head and takes a spot to my right. Just as Uriah takes a sit to my left and Zeke begins to close the door, Peter walks in.

"Hey, I heard there was an awesome party and…" Peter begins but stops himself when he realizes we are playing Candor and Dauntless. "Are you guys playing-"

"Yea, yea, yea. Are you going to join or are you just going to stand there?" Uriah says, sounding annoyed.

"Of course I'll play, I never miss a round of Candor or Dauntless!" Peter says as he sits down next to Will and Christina. Christina inches away as if a dead body just fell there.

Ugh, Uriah is such an idiot. I punch him in the arm and he lets out a little squeal, "Hey! What was that for?"

"For letting Peter stay with us, he's just going to ruin it you know." I spit. I'm about to give him a kick to the grapes of wrath but Tris places a hand on my arm letting me know that there is no use. I just give Uriah a death glare and settle down to play the game.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" asks Zeke.

Christina jumps up and screams, "Me, me, me, me! I'm the most fabulous person here so.."

I just roll my eyes and listen as she picks her victim.

"Marlene," says Christina, I look at Marlene and see her shake a little. "Candor or Dauntless."

Marlene stares at her fingernails for a moment until she chooses Candor.

"Pansycake!" yells Uriah. I give him a little shove to tell him to shut up.

"Tell us who the hottest person in the room is, including girls." Christina smirks.

A blush crawls up Marlene's face as she mutters something under her breath.

"Come on girl! You have to say it so we can hear you!" yells Christina, she's starting to sound frustrated.

"…..Uriah…" Marlene says, just loud enough so that we can hear it. I look over to my left to see Uriah sinking down into his seat, avoiding the looks from the rest of the room.

"Okay, okay. Enough of talking about how hot my little brother is, because, well, we all know I'm way sexier than him." says Zeke. We just all roll our eyes and listen to Marlene.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" she asks. I already know what to do, Dauntless. First of all, it's Marlene, the worst dare she will do is to walk around the pit on peace serum or something. Second, I'm brave, there's no way in hell I'll let Uriah call me a pansycake for choosing Candor.

"Dauntless." I say. I see a hint of evil spark in Marlene's eyes. What does this little girl have in mind?

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris." She grins. I look over at Tris and see her blush and look down at the floor, avoiding my eyes. I place a finger under her chin and bring her face up to mine.

"Come on," I whisper in her ear. "Let's go have some fun."

I grab her hand and lead her to Zeke's closet, back to the corner, the only place without mounds of clothes in our way. Marlene closes the door and all light once in the cramped space is gone. I smile to myself and walk towards Tris, having a few things in mind.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the support you have given me so far on my first fanfiction! Keep writing more reviews and favorite this story for more chapters! Let me know what you think so far and any ideas you have for Candor or Dauntless!**

**~Marie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV:**

When Marleme dares Tobias to play seven minutes in heaven with me I want to turn invisible and go back to my apartment. From the corner of eye I can see Tobias smirk, he obviously isn't as nervous as I am. He takes my hand and leads me to the back of Zeke's small closet. Once Marlene shuts the door, my vision goes blank and I can't see a foot in front of me.

"Hey there Tris." A voice whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I jump, not expecting Tobias to find me in such darkness.

I try to swallow the lump that begins to form in my throat as Tobias moves so his chest is pressed against mine. Gosh, I really need to get over this stupid fear of intimacy.

"Hi." I squeak, unable to think of something better to say. My heart is pounding in my chest and Tobias's long, gentle fingers brush my cheek. His warmth radiates off of him and surrounds me like a blanket. He leans in and I feel his soft lips brush against mine, ever so slightly.

"Do you want to have some fun while we're in here?" He asks. I nod my head, even though I know it wasn't really a question.

Soon enough, he presses his lips to mine with such passion. He pushes me up against the wall and my barrier melts down. I lose myself in the kiss, forgetting about the game, about my friends who are probably just outside the door, and my fear.

Tobias's tonuge slides across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I give in and let his tounge explore my mouth. I attempt to fight for dominance, to take a turn powering around his mouth. But Tobias wins quickly and I let him take the reins.

I tangle my fingers in his hair and he lets out a light moan. I smile into the kiss, glad that he isn't upset with my preformance. Tobias pulls back from the kiss and I get worried that I did something wrong. Instead he continues to kiss me down my neck, lightly brushing against each of my ravens.

He sucks and nips at the soft skin on my neck, this time causing me to moan with pleasure. As his hand wander down to the hem of my shirt I start to feel that churning in my stomach again. I'm not ready, not here in Zeke's stuffy old closet.

"What happened to you fear of small spaces, huh?" I ask, knowing where to hit him hard, his fears.

He pulls his lips of neck and combs his fingers through his hair. "I guess you were just so beautiful that I forgot about it." He shrugs.

I take a seat on the floor and he follows, sitting next to me. "Should we be calling you Three now?" I tease.

He pushes me lightly with his shoulder and I lay my head in his lap.

"How long do you think it has been?" He asks.

"Our time must almost be over by now." I say, wondering if our friends are ever going to open the door.

"We should probably go see-" Tobias starts but is interrupted by a flood of light.

i blink my eyes and wipe away a few forming tears from such the sudden change.

"Time's up!" Zeke yells right in my face. He looks down at us and sees us just sitting. "Aw, you didn't even do anything! You're so boring!"

I look over at Tobias and smile. I'm glad no one saw what happened in there, I don't want them to get all creative.

We return to the circle to start the game again. I see Christina whisper to Marlene and point towards me. I look down and see a huge hickey forming on my neck. I blush and try to cover it up with my hair before anyone notices. Christina and Marlene just wink at me-remind me to thank them later for not pointing it out.

"Alright Four, your turn!" says Marlene.

"Alright...Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Tobias POV:**

As Tris's fingers run through my hair, that subtle, glowing feeling in my heart begins to grow. Just being around Tris makes my heart pound and my common sense go dim. But in here, with her, all alone, her lips on mine, I can't help but lose myself in her presence. The pounding in my hearts bangs in my ears and I can't help but enjoy it.

My mind slips from reality and the lovestruck version of me, controlled just by teenage hormones, takes over. Suddenly my mouth is on her neck, the edge of her shirt so close to my hands. Just as I'm about to pull her tight, black top off, a voice rings in my end and I'm once again back to intelligent, selfless Tobias.

"I wonder what happened to your fear of small spaces, huh?" Tris asks. She can try to sound cool and collected but when I look at her face, I can see fear in her eyes.

My lust took over my way of thinking about others first, I can't believe I almost forgot about Tris's fear of intimacy. I mentally face palm myself and automatically blurt out the first thing I think of.

The rest of the situation mostly comes in a blur, I keep on thinking about how maybe I don't deserve a person like Tris when I can't even remember one of her biggest fears.

When Zeke steps into the room, I can tell he wanted to catch me getting laid because well, that's just Zeke.

As we walk back out to the circle, I begin to think of a dare, one that will make everyone forget about Tris and I's little time together; I can see her look at the ground as if not looking would make everyone forget.

I begin to go through my usual routine when deciding on a dare. First, you have to choose someone no one would expect you too choose, someone vulnerable and could be caught off guard. The cockier the better. So obviously Peter is the number one choice. Next, you have to find their weakness, something that will scare toe embarrass them out of their witts. And lastly, but most important of all, the dare better make everyone laugh, or, what's the point?

So when I'm told it's my turn to pick on someone, I say, "Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

And of course he chooses, "Dauntless! Who do you think I am?" He boasts. I just roll my eyes and conjure up the perfect dare.

Back during imitation I was there to view Peter's fear landscape. And if I recall, he was afraid of being factionless. So, what better way to scare the shit out of him than to force him to do something to Eric, someone who could send Peter off to the factionless sector?

"Peter, I dare you to go up to Eric and jump on his back for a piggyback ride." I say. I can see Peter's face turn white and I look around the room. I see a belt laying on Zeke's bed and point to it. "And you have to use that to spank his butt to make him go forward!" I add.

As soon as I add the finishing touch to my dare, Peter begins to lift his shirt off.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells like usual. Except this time instead of looking annoyed, Peter look mad. Really mad.

"I," He spits, "am not a Pansycake! I'll do it okay!" Peter lets go of his shirt that he has now been gripping tightly. He stands up and walks out the door. The rest of the group stares at him, dumbfounded that he will actually do something that risky.

"Well are you just going to sit there or are you going to come watch?" He asks, talking to us like kindergarteners. We all look at each other, sending mental messages like "Is he serious?" or "He's gonna get himself killed, I swear!". Yet, we all stand up and follow him out the door. And we begin to look for Eric.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed this story and for all of your support! I'm sorry that the last few chapters are short and may have a few typos and such, but I have been really busy with school work lately. I hope you can understand!**

**Write me reviews about what you think and Private Message me any suggestions you have for dares or ideas for later in the story!**

**~Marie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter POV**

"Peter, I dare you to go up to Eric and jump on his back for a piggyback ride." says Four. Oh Shit. I get a queasy feeling in my stomach and my heart seems to beat in my head. Four points across the room to a belt lying on a bed, "And you have to use that to spank his butt to make him go forward!"

No, no, no, no, no! This stupid Candor or Dauntless game will ruin my life. I should have knowbetter than to play with these people. I begin to take of my shirt, for I know nothing good will come out of this.

"Pansycake!" yells that idiot Uriah. He's almost as dumb as his pathetic brother. Pansycake? Did he really just call me that. I tighten my grasp around my shirt, knowing that if I don't control my temper, I would lash out on Uriah at any second. This crosses the line, I did not transfer to Dauntless to be called a Pansycake!

I get up and walk over to the door, I am now completely energized from my own rage. I'm not even thinking straight, my pride has taken over and my a natural instincts kick in-I will not lose all of my dignity that I have been building for so long, to some stupid game!

Everyone just stares at me, their mouths hanging wide open, their eyes pratically popping out of their skulls. Really? Could they make me feel anymore stupid. I want to say some smart remark like, better shut your mouths or you'll catch flies, but I keep my thoughts to myself and reside to something more calm...

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to come watch?" I yell. Well, maybe not calm...

Finally, everyone gets up and follows me out the door. Now here's the problem, where to find Eric.

As I begin to walk to the Pit, Four comes up behind me and slaps somethinmuon my hands, the belt.

"You almost forgot this." He smirks.

I just give him a glare and walk faster, trying to avoid him and his smart-ass mouth.

We walk into the pit as one big cluster, and I try to think, if I was Eric, where would I be at midnight on a weekend? As I'm pondering different locations, Uriah taps me on the shoulder and I cringe at his touch. I move away from him but I look to where he is pointing-leaning against the rails of the chasm is none other than Eric. He's talking to Max and some girl I don't know, a drink in his hand, one arm swung across the bars.

I try to swallow the lump that forms in my throat, making it hard to breathe. I take one last look at the rest of the group, but they have shrunk back into the door of a shop. And they're calling me Pansycake?

I wipe a drop of sweat off my brow and stride towards Eric with the belt looped tightly around my hand cutting off my circulation. I try to walk with confidence, but I can tell I am failing. Eric is just a few feet away now, two more, one, and now I am standing right next to him.

"Hey Eric." I say casually, trying to sound normal. He turns his head but wobbles a bit, grabbing the railing of the chasm to keep himself steady. He's drunk. Perfect. I sneak a glance at Max and the girl expecting to see them watching us, but they are already walking away. I look back to Four and see him motioning for me to hurry up. He's right, I'm taking too much time

So, I just do it. One second my feet are on the floor the next I am grasping Eric's shoulders, my feet wrapped around his waist, belt flying towards his butt. He's screaming, but not one of those terrified, in pain screams, but one of those drunk, I-have-no-clue-what's-going-on screams. I bring my arm back and then swing it down full force, smacking the belt against Eric's black jeans. Even though there is a heavy layer of fabric between the belt and skin, I know it will leave a mark. I do it again, and I hear the sound of the belt, hitting against the fabrice. I hear each little seam and weave popping, each one ringing in my ears. People come running over, they try to pull me off Eric, but I just end up hitting someone else's arm. Screams and shouts echo throughout the Pit and I know that plenty of people are waking up and will soon be running out to see the commotion. Eventually, I jump off Eric's back and run away from the Pit. I run away from the shouts of Four, Tris, Zeke, and the rest of the angry mob. I turn towards my apartment but I keep going further and pass the door. I run outside, the soft soil squishing beneath my weight and mud splashes up against the back of my legs. I keep going until reach the traintracks. I lay down on the grass and close my eyes. I can't hear anyone else so I just lay there until the train's light appears in the distance.

As it nears closer, I climb to my feand and brush the dirt off my back. The train is here now, and I break onto a sprint and hop into one of the cars. I flop down against the cool metal floor and start to cry. For the first time since...who knows when...I cry. I let our everything I've been holding for so long. And by the time I open my eyes again, the sun is peaking over the horizon. I look out the door and expect to see myself in one of the factions like Dauntless or Amity. But what I see is nothing but grass. Miles and miles of it. There are a few clusters of damages buildings but that's it. It takes me a minute to figure out where I am, but when I do I wonder if it's fate, destiny, or whatever you call it, that brought me here.

I am in the factionless sector.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, it's a little bit longer than usual. Also, I tried doing from Peter's POV (obviously) as something new to try. Tell me in a review if you liked me doing these different POVs or if I should stick to Tris and Tobias.**

**~Marie**


End file.
